smcfandomcom-20200215-history
Subversiveness and Treason(AFOSMC:R)
Episode One: Subversiveness and Treason is the first episode in the series made by Rem889 Alternative Future of the Scratch Mapping Community: Revenge. It marks who is the protagonist, antagonist, the situation in the series and other things. (LINK: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/298753366/) Skylandian Expansion Roughly at the start of the series, Rem889 says that it's october, yet he's still banned. Enjania says that he most likely will never be unbanned ever again, and Rem889 accepted that. Then Skylandia says that he is finally allowed to get a piece of land, so he claims the unclaimed land that Skylandia is bordering. Another Expansion, New War(North Gailsk War) After that, the Communist Republic of CS decides to expand and take two unoccupied territories that he's bordering but Remesia intervenes, and before CRCS can take at least one third of the territories, Remesia takes a lot of the territories, annexing them. CRCS is not happy about this and asks why, Remesia replied that it's due to his government being totalitarian and shortly declares war over the territories. Remesia beats CRCS in the first battles, but Smitchar threats both sides that if they do not stop the war he will join. Remesia and CRCS laughed him off, and Smitchar immediately joined. Smitchar was easily taken down by Remesia, but since Remesia was focused on Smitchar and not much on CRCS, CRCS managed to take back his territories he lost. Smitchar calls for help and asks Skylandia, but Skylandia refuses saying that since he intervened, he gets himself out. Smitchar called Skylandia a traitor and surrendered. After the surrender, CRCS becomes too tired to fight and asks Remesia for a truce. Remesia demands to keep the uncontrolled lands and CRCS accepts. The treaty is signed and the war is over. Remeso-Cipherian Split After the war, Cipheria says that Remesia expanded a lot and Remesia says that it was the treaty so he deserved the lands. Cipheria argued that the lands didn't even belong to Remesia, causing an argument. Eventually, Cipheria calls Remesia a fool, causing relations to break. War of the Trans-FA Ocean After the split, Australis demands that the Trans-Finn Australese be called the Australese Ocean, but Finn says it should be called the Finnish Ocean. After some time of arguing, Wisean says that both should have referendums to clear up the dispute, Australis says that he has the right to have an ocean named after him, but Finn says that he does too. Australis declares war. Australis' troops land on Finn first, and take some southeastern land. Finn asks why Australis has troops on his land when his troops aren't on Australis', Australis replies that it is geography which is on his side. Finn manages to take some land taken by Australis, and then Australis uses his new plan. But then, Finnish troops land on Australis but get deterred quickly. Eventually, Australis takes the entire southeastern part and demands Finn to surrender. Finn rejects. Soon, Australis takes all of the southern land and demands again, Finn rejects again. Australis encircles Finn and Finn surrenders. Australis annexes his southern land and Finn gives independence to two countries due to the treaty. South Remesian Independence Remesia starts to find out that he truly didn't need the lands and given 5 countries independence. Remesia, still angry about the incident with Cipheria, says that there is a cold war that is impossible to stop. Saigoran Civil War In Saigora, a Communist movement arises to take out the monarchy. The Communists start winning, and Saigora calls for help. Enjania reacts and joins on Saigora's side to keep the Communists away. However, the Communists do the same(call for help) and CRCS joins them. Somehow, the Communists defeat Saigora even with Enjania helping. Enjania threats CRCS that he will nuke them, but Cipheria tells him not to. North Leitsk War Algeria and Freedland invade Enjania shortly after the end of the war, and the attackers get completely crushed and annexed by Enjania. Remeso-Enjanian Split Cipheria tries to apologize, but Remesia does not respond. Then, Remesia says that he tried to break the communication system between him and Cipheria. Cipheria apologizes again, but Remesia absolutely rejects it and calls her a fool. Dasquan-Userian War After that, Dasqua invades Useria to annex him. Eventually, neither side wins as Dominica advances, Useria repels, Dominica advances, etc. They sign a treaty and stop fighting. Fifth Great Mapper War Ontario, with his allies Austris and Mopsai, declare war to the entire Leitsk continent, West DF, East DF and Greho Ska to create a National Populist hegemony. Then the screen goes black and the texts saying "To be continued" appears. Category:Mapping Series